Rainy Day
by MiumiGirl
Summary: L E M O N:: Yellow oversleeps and finds the rain falling. The young Healer finds shelter in a mysterious vacant house near the Viridian Forest to find that it isn't all that empty as it should've been... Grantedshipping


**Author's Notes: Heyo! Now, probably all my readers are wondering "Why are you writing a lemon fic?" and to say, I'm just quite tired of seeing only one Grantedshipping fic and a bunch of Championshipping ones eww... (no offense to those fans out there) I wanted to put a good lemon fic with Lance and Yellow and decided to try my hand at it. **

**Enjoy and if you don't like, don't read and please, no bashing of any sort. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PKMNSpe nor any of its characters! ^^**

* * *

Throughout the region of Kanto there was only pouring rain and harsh winds. It didn't matter to the ones who had umbrellas or the ones who enjoyed the rain. They just stayed out walking instead of going inside to enjoy the warmth and dryness of the indoors. Through the rain even some of the wild Pokèmon were running wildly without care or some were trying to hide due to a natural weakness to water.

A place full of wonderful and unique Pokèmon would be in the Viridian Forest. Well, you could say a place where the mysterious forest picks candidates to bless with wonderful powers that are well connected to Pokèmon. One of these candidates is actually here in the Viridian Forest but… she's running to find some shelter from the rain. What she doesn't know is that there's one more of her kind… they both don't know that they are coincidentally in the Viridian vicinity at the same time.

"Why is it raining so suddenly?" The blessed trainer of the Viridian Forest complained as she ran towards Viridian City and away from the forest. What she meant was that she was asleep after talking to her Pokèmon and tending to some wild Pokèmon's wounds. As she ran, she didn't pay kind of attention to which building she would enter so long as she was in a place where the rain wouldn't get her.

The young girl had her hands on the edges of her straw-hat and tried her hardest not to soak herself up even more. She didn't want to get sick since she did want to hang with her fellow special friends that all worked under the Professors of the regions. There was especially one who she loved hanging out with. This particular friend earned the title "The Battler."

Quickly and efficiently, the straw-hat girl entered a vacant home and released a heavy sigh of relief, knowing she got out of the rain. With that, she leaned against the door and slid down to where she sat down and rested from the walk. She was glad that she managed to get out of the rain. Surely, the blonde teenager didn't want to get sick.

"Achoo!" The Healer sneezed, 'Hopefully that doesn't mean I'm getting sick…' She thought grimly, her mind set on Red's face. She then took off her drenched hat to reveal a soaked blonde ponytail. The girl then got up, "What is this place?" Her yellow eyes took in everything she saw. Everything around her looked… abandoned.

It was also weird that this house was the closest house to the Viridian Forest. She walked through the first floor of the abandoned yet… magnificent place. While walking, she left a watery trail behind her in the house. The girl released a small sigh as she took off her hat, revealing a long and soaked blonde pony-tail.

As she wandered through the first floor of the vacant home, she couldn't help but notice that there were many pictures of just one child that probably used to live here. This child, for the most part, didn't have any human companions with him in the pictures she's viewing. It looked like he was shunning them away with an awful and frightful glare.

The kid sported red-spiky hair that had a couple of loose strands falling over his piercing dark-amber eyes. He had in his hands a Dratini from the looks of it in almost every picture that the Healer managed to get out of her viewing. It was at that instant after closely examining the pictures and the strangely familiar Dratini she thought of only one person that might've lived here, 'Is it really…?' The blonde girl was taken aback as she stared at the pictures.

She frowned at all the pictures that showed the child's discontentment towards the people that surrounded him, especially the adults. The blonde teenager then saw a picture that was different from the rest. It was of the child again but this time, he was smiling as happy as he could with softened amber eyes. This picture was especially special

"Is that really… Lance?"

"You called my name?" The teenager jumped at that voice and turned around to find that that voice came from the upper level of the house.

"Lance!" The Healer exclaimed in shock, "W-What're you doing here?" She questioned nervously with an obvious answer to the stupid question.

Lance raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "If you haven't figured out this is my old home and I think the question you asked me you should answer to me, Yellow." He loudly spoke as he crossed his arms underneath his long, scarlet cloak.

Before Yellow could respond, she felt something coil around her small and petite body. Her dark-yellow eyes widened at this action, "Eek!" She squeaked as she was levitating off ground and slowly was approaching the red-haired dragon master, "L-Lance! What's the meaning of this?!" Yellow exclaimed in surprise and a little bit of anger in her tone.

The reformed villain suppressed a chuckle as he smirked at his old nemesis, "We're in a house." He started off, "This just means that we should keep inside-level voices instead of shouting at each other from different levels of the house." Lance pointed out, "Good job Dragonair. You may put her down next to me." He ordered.

Yellow felt herself on the ground but in front of Lance as Dragonair uncoiled itself from Lance and went back into its Pokeball. She noted the two feet distance between herself and the dragon master, "You could've asked me to come up instead of use your Dragonair in a surprise attack to bring me all the way to where you are!" She pouted.

Lance's smirk never went away as he kept his piercing amber eyes fixed on her dark-yellow eyes, "Hmph. You truly are the most interesting person I've ever met." He commented, remembering how they first encountered each other and how their final battle went down at Cerise Island, "Although you could've knocked on my house door instead of barge right in." He pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I thought that this house was vacant. There hasn't been a single person living here since… since I can even remember living in Viridian." Yellow explained her reason, "Also! I never expected to see you of all people to be here lurking around in this house." She crossed her arms and looked him in the eye, hopeful to have him see the truth in her dark-yellow eyes.

The dragon master shook his head at her though he did see the truth in her eyes, "It's still rude to barge into a house without knocking on the door first. I thought that the hero had good manners." Lance teased lightly while looking down at her quite easily from the distance that they had. He noticed their distance from when Dragonair dropped her off in front of him. He felt a bit uncomfortable with it considering that they have never been this close to each other… at all.

Yellow raised an eyebrow and released a sigh, "Alright… I'm sorry if I did barge in without a proper knock but do you think that I can stay just until the rain lets up? I don't want to catch a cold from the rain." She nodded with a small smile before a thought crossed her mind, "Could I ask you a question?" She asked him.

Lance gave her a questioning look, "What is it?" He was curious to know.

"Well… have you changed your beliefs about the destruction of the human race for the Pokemon's benefit?" She asked him, keeping her eyes locked with his amber-colored eyes.

"You truly haven't changed that much since then…" The blessed trainer of Viridian muttered before he would answer her question, "There are two sides to my answer. First, I have changed quite a bit after that nasty defeat where you blasted me off into the Viridian Forest of all places…" Yellow felt her face flush from embarrassment but still listened, "That's where the forest spoke to me about your beliefs and how they showed me to treat my Pokemon with better care and to eradicate my plans to destroy the human race.

"Second part, I still can't stand the majority of people living on this Earth. There are only a few people that I trust such as Silver and my cousin." Lance watched her for any reaction in which she released a sigh, "However, I can't see the reason that most humans and Pokèmon can co-exist safely which other. I still have much to learn so this is the reason why I went into hiding." He frowned down at her.

The Healer frowned at the second part of his answer. Sure, she was able to show him a better path to take but on the other hand, he doesn't trust anyone except for only a few people. She remembered back when Silver told her of when he went to Lance to read Sneasel's mind, "Lance… there are some good people out there that you can trust." Yellow started as she walked a little closer to him.

Lance immediately noticed this and raised his eyebrows at her, "I'm assuming the ones that hold the PokeDex?" He inquired.

Yellow felt her face flush once again, "Well… of course and I was meaning me too." She nodded with a cheery smile.

"Last I remember you ordered a Megavolt on me from Red's Pikachu and foiled my plans." He crossed his arms and closed off the small gap between them. Now, the two blessed Viridian trainers had their bodies pressed up against each other. Yellow let out a small squeak as she felt his chest press up against her face, "Are you still afraid of me?" Lance mused to himself as he looked down at her.

The blonde girl felt shivers go down her spine as she felt the warmth of his body. She quickly brushed passed him to try and get away before something worse might happen. As she went from him, she forced herself to stare at a picture on a wall which had Lance playing with a blue-haired girl almost the same age as him with their Dratini and Horsea, "Who is this?" She asked, trying to change the earlier question.

The dragon master turned around to see the picture she was viewing at the moment, "That's my cousin, Clair." He simply answered as he hasn't forgotten about his earlier question posed unto her. Lance saw that she was trying to avoid it so he would make sure she had no place to run so she would answer him.

With that thought in mind, he took a step behind her and pressed his body up against hers. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt her jump at his touch. Lance then made matters worse by placing his chin on her head. Yellow let out a small squeak as she felt his warm chin on her little head. She has never been this close to anyone, especially one of the opposite sex!

"Are you still afraid of me?"

With one shaky breathy answer, "…yes…"

Lance's smirk never went away as he moved his chin off her head and his lips went against her ear, "I've reformed my ways…" He whispered, making her shiver and blush even harder, "Allow me to show you that you shouldn't be afraid of me…" Once he spoke that last sentence, Yellow knew that something else was to follow that she should look out for.

The thing that she was to look out for was… something unexpected in her perspective. All she knew was that after he whispered things in her ear, she was swiftly turned around and her lips met his. Her dark-yellow eyes widened at his action. She never expected him, Lance of all people, to do that to her, Yellow of all people! Yellow was so confused at what to do.

She knew that this was wrong yet… she let it continue. His kiss took away her first kiss, her virgin kiss, the kiss that she was saving for Red. However, this kiss, Lance's kiss, was very warm and soft. It wasn't forced upon or anything. Yellow didn't want to sink into the kiss because she knew that the dragon master would take advantage of her.

Her mind kept raging on telling her it was wrong and that this should be Red who she should be kissing right now. However, her body says otherwise. In that instant, she felt her body disconnect from her mind and sank right into the warm kiss, '_What's… what's wrong with me… my body…?_' Yellow thought as she closed her eyes.

Lance on the other hand felt her reaction. His eyes smirked then he ceased kissing her for a moment. He looked right into her dark-yellow eyes and saw that she seemed… mesmerized by his actions for it. He probably knew that it was her first kiss that he took away from the naïve fourteen year old, "Was that your first kiss…?" Lance asked still at a whisper.

Yellow, on the other hand, was in a trance after he kissed her. She still couldn't shake the fact that Lance kissed her, "…yes…" She whispered, unaware of the dragon master's smirk and the fact that she was tightly holding onto his articles of clothing. The Healer didn't know what to do at the moment because she was still shaken from his actions.

"Are you still afraid?"

"Lance…" Yellow started as she started to get a hold of herself, "Why did you do that…?" She asked as she now felt her fear towards him grow, "Please…" She started before his lips smoothly went onto hers. She wanted so much now to stop this but… it was something hard to start.

Through the kiss, Yellow never noticed them moving in towards the master bedroom of the house. When she did notice, Lance pushed her against the softness of the old bed. He was now on top of her, just staring at her dark-yellow eyes with his piercing amber ones. She figured that even through the darkness of the room, he could see her face colored in the darkest shade of red anyone can even imagine. If she could see through the darkness like he can, she might've noticed his face and the color of it as well.

No more words were spoken between them after this moment. Lance kissed her once again in a soft manner that made Yellow melt into his kiss. The Viridian girl felt herself giving in to the kiss by responding back with her own. This time, instead of separating, the Viridian man slowly moved his tongue into her mouth, making Yellow squeak from this. She didn't have the time to say anything because instead of words came out a small moan of… pleasure.

Yellow couldn't explain this sensation that she was experiencing. It wasn't forced into her mouth or anything but it begged for an entrance and she let it in. She felt him asking her to… play? The girl was all so new to this so she followed his lead. This only made her want more once she complied with what he was asking her.

Lance, on the other hand, found it a tad surprising that she was going along with what he was doing to her. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as well from her responding so well to him. The dragon master felt her go on her knees with her small and soft hands caressing the sides of his face. Through her touches, he only wanted more and went even further.

His hands, large and rough, went to the back of her yellow-cabellero outfit. Yellow started to wonder what his hands could be doing at the back of her outfit. Then, it all became clear when he started to undress her. She started to freak out but the red-head, parting from her mouth, came to her ear and whispered soothingly, "Shh…" He started to say, "Everything will be alright…"

Yellow, trusting the dragon master, went with him and forced herself to calm down. In only a few more minutes, he managed to remove her brown belt that held her Pokemon and the yellow-cabellero outfit off of her. She was left in her black turtleneck under-armor along with her dark blue pants and purple boots. Never had she felt so… naked without her outfit.

After her top-layered garments, Lance discarded his cape and removed his red jacket off along with his boots and her boots. They almost matched clothes in a way with his black sleeveless turtleneck and black pants that were still on. He went back but not to kiss her but to kiss her neck. Yellow squeaked to his touch when he started on her neck.

Lance frowned slightly that her turtleneck was in the way so he went back to kissing her on the lips. With this, he moved his hands all over her body, making the younger girl moan before him, and progressed himself into removing her black under-armor. As she felt him remove her top, she could only think about how far that they will both go with this.

Her mind kept on telling her to stop this but by now, her body didn't listen and instead disconnected once again to continue feeling these sexual sensations. She then couldn't help but think about Red while she felt her tongue play around with Lance's. The young Viridian teenager felt nothing but her bra on and the fabric of Lance's black sleeveless turtleneck once he removed her black under-armor.

The girl started to feel… needy. This time, her soft and small hands went all over Lance's sleeveless arms, sending chills on his skin. He started to shiver at her touch when she traced her hands on his bare skin. With this, Yellow went and efficiently removed his black sleeveless turtleneck off of his body and from there, this pushed for only more for both Viridian trainers.

The blonde teenager started to moan softly when she felt herself fall back on the soft bed and Lance taking full control over her petite body. He went down and started to kiss her on her neck then down her body. Yellow felt herself shiver with sexual sensation flowing through her. She couldn't take control of her body anymore because of the trance she was put in.

Yellow squeaked once she felt Lance getting to a sensitive spot on her body, "You like it there mmm?" He smirked before he lightly placed a kiss on her collarbone. She shivered and squeaked once again, getting his answer. He went down to her ear, "I'm going to play nicely Yellow…" The dragon master teased lightly, "Would you like me to continue?"

Here was the chance to say 'stop' and leave it be. Her mind yelled at Yellow to say that simple word. However, her body would like to differ, "…yes…." With that said, she felt his tongue move into her mouth once more. Yellow moaned softly when she felt his hands lift her from the bed. She moaned some more when she felt his hands unclasp her bra and her bare chest smoothly against his muscular chest.

The Viridian teenager felt his lips once more against her bare chest and started to leave a trail of kisses down her upper body. She held onto his head and kept moaning to the kisses. She was all so new to this, '_What would everyone say if anyone knew what I was doing at the moment…?_' Yellow thought, allowing her dark-yellow eyes to see what's going on right now.

She didn't care that she was half-naked with the man who nearly killed her all those years back. Now, she started to hear zipper sounds from the Viridian man. Lance started to unzip his pants which started to freak Yellow out. She owned an innocent and naïve mind that was never to be tainted until after she got married, preferably to Red.

However, that was different once she told Lance to continue with what he was doing to her. In Lance's mind, he never really did expect Yellow to tell him to continue. He really expected her to ask him to stop then the two would have been left in an awkward position. As he continued, he started to take notes on her physical body.

Right now, she was probably fourteen years of age, '_She must be a late bloomer…' _He saw that she was starting to grow that would make her noticeable when she got older. Lance also noticed that she had a very pretty face. He started to remember her back when they nearly killed each other trying to teach each other's beliefs. The dragon master found that someday, to whomever she got married to, the future husband will be very happy with his wife.

Lance felt himself get hard while thinking about the possibilities he could do with Yellow at the moment. He placed Yellow down on the bed and started to unzip his zipper. Once he discarded his pants, he went on to undo the Healer's pants as well, "L-Lance…" Yellow spoke in an uneasy tone as she felt one of the barriers that remained to take her virginity away.

On the inside, he frowned but went to her ears and whispered smoothly in her ear, "Don't worry…" He whispered, "You'll first feel pain but then everything will be a blur…" He explained, trying to reassure her as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Yellow moaned softly then complied, "Alright…" She whispered softly before her pants were completely off of her and the only articles that stood in their way were his boxers and her panties. Her eyes completely stared at the thing that dared to be seen in the dragon master's boxers, "Lance… don't move…" She started, wanting to try something on him this time.

This made Lance curious, "Sure…" He mused to himself as he sat up and watched her carefully.

The Viridian girl softly pushed him down beneath her which made him raise an eyebrow. She suddenly did something that made Lance jerk up so quickly. Yellow grabbed the thing that seemed alien to her located between the Viridian trainer's legs. He wanted to know what her reason is for grabbing all that that made him very proud to have.

"I'll show you what it is…" Yellow wondered as she blinked at his comment. Suddenly, she was quickly under Lance once more. He quickly threw off his boxers then proceeded to get rid of the last barrier to her virginity. Once he got them off, Yellow started to feel nervous as she remembered his words to her.

With that first thought in mind, Lance moved his tongue into her mouth and had Yellow place her arms around his neck. She moaned through his kissing but that wasn't the part where she'd feel the pain. His fingers slowly slid from her bare chest down between her legs. Once he started to caress around her opening, she started to feel something… spilling.

"You like that huh?" Lance asked, hearing her moan with pleasure and the juices coming out. He felt her goosebumps forming while he kept caressing her. He smirked softly before he went down to her womanhood and started to lick her juices off, making Yellow moan with sexual pleasure, '_She tastes… very sweet and of… innocence…_' He kept that thought after licking her between her legs.

Yellow couldn't describe how she felt when he stopped licking her, '_Why… why does it cause pleasure there?_' She thought then wondered where the pain will start. Soon after, Lance pressed his lips to her forehead before he moved his tongue into her mouth once again. She went along with this and then… it started.

_"You'll first feel pain…"_

The Viridian girl started to feel something big and heavy pressing against her opening. She held on tightly to the Viridian trainer as she felt something painful enter her. She couldn't describe how painful this was to her. She started to release yells for Lance to stop but he didn't. Yellow didn't know why he was causing her this much pain. Yellow kept yelling then felt a thick liquid leaving her body. Once her dark-yellow eyes caught it, she started to panic in pain.

_"But then…"_

However, her panic started to calm down as she started to feel something replace her pain. It was… pleasure. She couldn't explain how this… this type of thing could cause both pain and pleasure to her. There was a jolt of pleasure hitting her and she wanted… more. Yellow kept holding on to the older man as he came out of her then inside once again. She knew that he was going slowly and this didn't appease to her, "Lance…" She moaned out his name in a trance-like voice.

"Yellow…" Lance moaned out softly as well before he continued to play around in her mouth. He gradually increased his speed, causing Yellow to beg for him to go faster and harder. He could feel that she was tightening around his manhood while the juices kept spilling out from both of them. He was enjoying this sexual pleasure as well.

"Lance!" The Healer exclaimed as he parted and kept on going faster and faster into her, "Lance! LANCE!" Her fingernails dug into his skin as she held on tightly to him. She didn't know how much longer she can take this pleasure from the dragon master. The blonde girl felt herself reaching the climax of this little sexual act.

"Yellow!" Lance shouted from his side as he kept going inside of her faster and faster, "YELLOW!" He finished and released everything once they both reached the climax of the act. The red-head lay besides her, still inside of her and connected to her. His amber eyes searched her pretty little sleeping face, "I guess… you're not afraid of me anymore…" Lance mused to himself as he reached for some clean covers for them to sleep under.

"Lance…" Yellow sighed out sleepily and then…

_"Everything will be a blur…"_

…

"Mmm…" Yellow sleepily murmured before she jolted up and looked everywhere that surrounded her. She still found herself in the room that she and Lance… well did it. The blonde girl felt herself blush hard from the events that happened… "I slept through the whole day yesterday?!" She exclaimed as she felt her face red.

Once she got up, oddly enough, she found herself in clothes that she did not recognize as hers. She had on a pair of yellow panties and a yellow bra on with intricately sewed on black frills. Her second layer of clothes consisted of a bright yellow turtleneck tank top with dark grey jean skirt and black leggings.

The blonde teenager suddenly caught on about these nice clothes. She felt her face turn redder than it was before. Her dark-yellow eyes found a note beside her which was marked from Lance:

_Yellow,_

_You will find that I have clothed you with newer articles of clothing you are not familiarized with. I decided that you need a change in wardrobe. From the first time we've met, you haven't changed your clothes at all, except for your pants and those boots. You need to dress more like a girl so that you may be found more… appealing to the opposite sex._

_P.S. Change your boots, they're one thing I can't stand._

_Lance_

Yellow tried her best to get rid of the red that threatened to stay on her face. It was of no use as she squirmed uneasily from learning that Lance went out and got herself. As she closed the note up, she noticed a simple sentence on the back of the note:

_Oh… before I forget… you're free to use the house at your disposal…_

She found the key at the bedside and blushed furiously, '_What is he even thinking?!_' Yellow thought before shaking her head. The Healer got up and started to wobble, "Ow…" She moaned in pain, "Why is it throbbing there?" The Viridian girl questioned out loud then noticed that next to the keys, there were pills, '_Did he really prepare all these things for me?!'_ Yellow felt so embarrassed thinking of more things that he could've known would happen after that… rainy day.

Yellow quickly took the pills then walked on out of the house with her new attire and shoes that he also apparently got for her. As she walked, she started to think back to how it happened that rainy day yesterday, "Yellow!" The blonde quickly snapped her head to that voice, instantly thinking of Lance but it wasn't, "Yellow, where were you yesterday?" Red asked before noticing her new clothes "Were you out shopping?" He started to pester her with these questions.

She became flustered with the questions that he was asking her, "Ah~!" The blonde girl exclaimed, "Well… I wanted to hide out from the rain and I got these clothes from… er… a friend that came to visit." Yellow answered quickly though it did sound quite suspicious, "Don't worry Red… I'm fine." She grinned towards him.

Red looked down on her with a look on his face, "Alright then." He simply said and as they walked, he noticed something funny, "What's wrong with your legs?" He asked her.

Yellow instantly became red once she heard his sentence, "Eek~! Don't worry Red… it's just a throb from all the running I did yesterday to get out of the rain." She nodded, making sure that he bought it.

"You're acting really funny Yellow…" Red said then shook his head, "You know what, maybe the rain got to you. You need some ice cream to fix that up." With that, he took her by the hand and looked back at her, "I really like your clothes on you. I can actually tell that you're a girl! Whoever your friend is, I'll make sure to thank them." He grinned.

_'Yes… thank you Lance…'_ Yellow thought as she got herself back to her regular face color, "I'll be sure to tell him then." After that sentence, the two ran off to get some needed ice cream.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_So... how was it? I didn't think I put enough fun stuff between Lance and Yellow but it's good enough right? ;) Yup, I wanted to give Yellow a wardrobe change because quite honestly, I'm tired of seeing her in a cowboy getup and not seeing her as a girlie :)_**

**_Please remember to hit the review button!_**

_Laterz :3 3333333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


End file.
